


Maybe He Likes Me Too

by sunnyclow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyclow/pseuds/sunnyclow
Summary: When Felix gets Ashe for secret santa he figures it's no big deal. Ashe will be one of the easiest people to shop for even if he can't stop thinking about his smile or the way his eyes light up when he's happy that's a completely normal reaction. Ashe stopping by to talk him often is just him being friendly, right?
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back with another Fire Emblem fic. I'll get to working on finishing up my other two, but with the holiday season I really wanted to write a Christmas fic! I know it's late, but hey better late than never! I really fell in love with this pairing due to their supports and I wanted to write something for them. 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to talk about fire emblem with me you can hit me up at sunny_clow on twitter!

The Blue Lions financial firm was getting ready for the holidays. There were decorations around the office, the break room, and around the boss’s door. Felix wasn’t one for the holidays too many parties for him even if he did decorate his desk with a few decorations. He was busy trying to finish up his files before vacation when Annette cleared her throat. 

“Now remember everyone we’re going to exchange gifts at the Christmas party!” Annette announced as she walked around the office with a hat. Felix looked up from his file with a frown when the hat landed in front of him. “Pass it to someone else I have work to do.”

“Oh come on Felix, pick a name! You never know who you’ll get.” Annette said as she shook the hat again.

Felix tried to ignore the hat for as long as he could before he grumbled then reached inside the hat. “If I get Sylvain I’m trading.”

“Hey! You still can’t be mad about that gift I got you last year.” Sylvain piped up from his cubicle. 

“We’re not going to talk about that!” Felix snapped back. Annette giggled as she moved on to the next person while Felix opened his piece of paper. He looked down and saw the name ‘ _Ashe’_. Oh, the accountant that worked in the cubicle next to Mercedes. Ashe was friendly, quiet, and knew the best ways to get deals. Sometimes they ate lunch together and Ashe would talk about whatever fantasy book he was reading. While Felix wasn’t into fantasy very much he didn’t mind listening to Ashe talk about those books. Ashe had some good recommendations. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about the knights in the story may have stayed in Felix’s mind longer than he wanted to admit. 

Felix placed the name in his pocket then returned to his work. He may have opened a shopping tab on his phone before he turned back to his screen.

*~*~*

At lunchtime Felix searched through the shopping app to find something for Ashe. He figured since Ashe went out with Dedue and Mercedes he would be able to have some time to find his gift. However, he wasn’t having as much luck as he thought. He didn’t want to get anything for Ashe it had to be good, something that he would like, something that would make that bright smile appear on his face. Felix had to stop going back to that or his mind would start to wander towards subjects he’d rather not think about at work. Felix hit the arrow for the next page when Sylvain, Annette, and Ingrid walked in.

“Come on, why can you tell me who’s name you got?” Sylvain asked.

“It’s not secret santa if I tell you who I got! You have to wait when we have the Christmas party to see.” Annette said.

“But where’s the fun in that? Come on, I bet you got the boss didn’t you Ingrid?” Sylvain said.

“I can’t tell you Sylvain you have to wait.” Ingrid said.

Sylvain groaned as he took a seat next to Felix. “Hey Felix, you aren’t going to tell me either?”

“You’re right I’m not.” Felix said as he returned to his phone.

“Why won’t anyone let me know? I wouldn’t mind telling you who I got.” Sylvain said.

Annette shook her head. “No! Finding out who everyone got at the party is part of the fun! Please don’t say anything Sylvain.”

“Alright, alright I won’t say anything. I am pretty sure that Dimitri is gonna get something for our beautiful consultant. Have you seen the way he is when Byleth comes around?” Sylvain snickered.

“It’s one of the few times he looks like a puppy.” Felix said without looking up from his phone.

Ingrid laughed. “He has started to perk up since she’s been around. It’s better than seeing him fret about the end of the year reports.”

“I really like Byleth too! I hope she can make it to the Christmas party.” Annette said.

“If Dimitri is going then I’m sure Byleth will too.” Sylvain said. He looked over when Felix hadn’t looked up from his phone. Felix covered the screen with his hand. “Don’t you have something else to do?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so into your phone. What are you looking up? Are you texting someone?” Sylvain asked as he leaned over to look at his screen.

Felix clicked away the tab. “If you want to be able to type this afternoon you won’t touch my phone.” 

Sylvain held his hands up. “Alright, alright I’ll go grab my lunch.” He got up from the table with a knowing grin. Felix rolled his eyes as he returned to his lunch while Annette and Ingrid joined him. He would have to continue his search at home. He had some time before he would be able to find something. 

After lunch Felix tried to continue his search he wasn’t able to do much between finishing up his files and doing other work around the office. The day ended before he knew it. Felix grabbed his bag and his phone then walked towards the elevator. He walked on ready to look through the shopping app again when he heard “Hold the elevator please!”

Felix stuck out his hand to hold the door back when Ashe jogged in. 

“Thanks Felix, I was hoping I could catch it.”

“No problem.”

“How was your day?”

“Pretty much the same though I was able to finish some work today. How about you?”

“I got through a lot today. I helped Mercedes with a couple of things and got a chance to talk to Dedue too. He told me Dimitri is eating lunch again.”

“It’s about time. He always worries about the reports this time of year. It’s the first time he’s eating and actually being a person.”

Ashe laughed. “I’m glad that he’s taking care of himself this year.” 

During the elevator ride to the garage they fell into an easy conversation. Felix found that it was easy to talk to Ashe. He didn’t count down the seconds until they were at the garage or tune him out. He ended up talking to Ashe, until they were in the garage. Sometimes they would walk to the closest car while they were finishing up. It didn’t help those pesky feelings that continued creeping up whenever he saw Ashe’s smile. It was getting harder to push them down too. It wasn’t long before they were walking to Felix’s car in the garage.

“Hey are you doing secret santa?”

“Yeah I’m doing it. Are you?”

“Yep! I might go shopping tomorrow cause I don’t know how tired I might be this week. How about you?”

“I’ll try to get everything this weekend so I don’t have to worry about it.”

“Great, I’m sure your person will like whatever you get them. Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Felix!”

“See you.”

Ashe waved on his way to his car. Felix watched him, until he made it then got in. He was sure it wouldn’t be too hard to shop for Ashe, right? 

*~*~*

It was much harder than he thought. There were so many things that would be good for Ashe, he had problems picking one. They had to fill out a paper about their likes and dislikes before they put their names in the hat so it would be easier for them to pick, yet there were things Felix knew about Ashe that wasn’t on the list. There was the box set of his favorite books, a can of his favorite tea, a box of his favorite treats from a well known bakery, and the list went on and on. There was something he could do, something he could get Ashe. 

When he wasn’t looking it up at his break at work, he was looking it up at home. It was getting harder to hide that he had Ashe since Sylvain really wanted to know. Felix was good at hiding, but Sylvain could easily connect the dots once he had even a little bit of information. Felix knew how smart he could be. On top of searching then trying to finish his work, he wasn’t sure what he would be able to get him. 

One weekend Felix groaned as he laid back on the couch. “Why is this hard?” He placed his phone down on the table and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes to relax for awhile, until he felt something soft brush against his hand. He opened his eyes to his cat and reached down to pick him up. He placed him on his chest as he scratched behind his ear. “Am I overthinking it Theo? Maybe I should take a break and just order him his favorite book series.”

Theo purred against his hand while Felix continued to pet him. He reached over for his phone to clear out his notifications when one caught his eye. If it wasn’t for Theo on his chest he would have sat up faster. He almost forgot that he subscribed to the bookstore’s website, it made things easier when there was a book he needed, it proved to be useful once again. Felix placed Theo down then got up to get ready. He finally figured out what he could get Ashe for his gift. He only hoped he would be able to make it to the book signing in time. 

*~*~*

Felix was pretty sure that no one he knew would be around the bookstore. He was certain his friends were all busy with things since many of their families were coming into town to visit. Felix’s dad was coming in a few days and he wasn’t looking forward to that. Felix pulled the hat down, adjusted the mask around his face, and waited in line. When he moved up he saw someone stop out the corner of his eye. He tried to ignore them, until he heard his name.

“Felix, what are you doing here?”

“Ingrid?” Felix lowered the mask. “I thought you were at home getting things ready for your family.”

“I finished cleaning early so I could make it to the signing. I didn’t know you liked this author too.”

“I read her books, but the signature isn’t for me.”

“Oh? Who is it for, then?”

Felix grumbled as he looked down at the book in his hands. Ingrid couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she leaned in close to him. “Hmm? Who is it for?”

“...Ashe, it’s his gift. I know how much he likes the series so I thought it would be a good idea to get his favorite book in the collection signed. I just thought you would be at home.”

“Why? So I wouldn’t see you getting something for Ashe? I thought you weren’t in the Christmas spirit this year?”

“It’s for secret santa.”

“ _Sure_ it is,”

“Don’t you have some more shopping to do?”

“No, I think I have some time to spend with you. I already got my book signed so I can wait.”

“Oh, I’m so grateful.”

Ingrid giggled as she settled next to Felix who was close to leaving and coming back later to do it. Until he thought about Ashe’s smile again, he grumbled and got a better grip on the book.

“So...is this only for secret santa or is this for something else?”

“Ingrid!”

Ingrid laughed while Felix glared at her and moved up in line. This was going to be the longest line ever at least Sylvain didn’t catch him. He wouldn’t hear the end of it. Thankfully, Ingrid knew how to keep a secret. He couldn’t help the small smile on his face when he did get the signature. Ashe would definitely like this. Felix ignored the feeling in his heart about it. He wasn’t going to let his mask fall especially not in front of one of his friends. After he got the signature he did some shopping and catching up with Ingrid who was trying to convince her father that she didn’t need to go on another arranged date. They hung out for a little while longer before they went home to relax some more since they would have a lot of work ahead of them when they returned to work that week. 

At least when they finished it would be time for the Christmas party. 

It would be time to spend with Ashe without having to go back to work.

Maybe Felix could spare a couple of hours at the Christmas party.

*~*~*

Since he didn’t have to worry about Ashe’s gift as much anymore Felix didn’t spend as much time on his phone at work. Of course, that piqued Sylvain’s interest, who thought that maybe Felix was on a dating site and wanted to hide it from everybody. Felix spent much of his day ignoring Sylvain whenever he strolled around with that question in mind. He had time to talk to Ashe when he came by his desk to ask if he could double check something for him. They would eat lunch together while Felix ignored the knowing look on Ingrid’s face and the smirk Sylvain always gave him. Ashe may be eating lunch with him more often, but that wasn’t strange. His friends were just being nosy even if he did enjoy it. It was a nice little break from the files they had to try and close before the end of the year.

Felix spent the rest of the week closing up his remaining cases. One day it led to him staying late with Sylvain, Ingrid, and Dedue. He noticed Dimitri’s light in his office wasn’t off either and that Byleth, their consultant, coat was still on her desk. While he only talked to her a couple of times he had to admit that she knew what she was doing. Anyone who could get Dimitri to get out of his office and be human again was alright in his book. 

Felix finished his current file when he leaned back and rubbed his tired eyes. He leaned away from his computer to take a break when he saw Ashe walked towards him with a couple of menus in his hand.

“Hey Felix, Mr. Bla-Dimitri is buying dinner so we’re trying to figure out what to get.”

Felix took the menus and looked through them. “What are you getting?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Maybe chinese or something from that sandwich place.”

Felix hummed as he flipped through more menus. “I might get something from there too.”

“Yeah, so, um, what are you going to do over our break?”

“I have to entertain my father for a few days since he wants to come down for Christmas. Other than that I don’t have anything planned. Why?”

“Oh! I was just wondering if you’d want to hang out over break. I understand if you’re busy, I know you probably have other things you want to do, so I get it if you don’t have time I--”

“Do you have my number?”

“Huh?”

“Do you have my number?”

“Yes,”

“Then text me what you want to do and we’ll go from there.”

Ashe beamed as he quickly nodded. “Okay! Great!”

Felix worked hard not to react to the warmth he felt from that smile. Did he know how nice he looked when he smiled? He handed the menus back to Ashe. “Get me something from the sandwich place, number eight.”

“Alright! I’ll go let Dedue know!” Ashe gave him another grin before he walked away.

Felix couldn’t keep the small smile off his face. He would be spending time with Ashe outside of work there were so many things they could do, so many things they could talk about, maybe things could lead to…

Before Felix could finish that thought he heard Sylvain chuckling behind him. 

“I never imagined you were so smooth. I would have used a different line, but that’s just me.”

Felix quickly dropped the smile as he looked away from Sylvain’s smile. “I thought you had work to do?” 

“We’re taking a break and waiting on food, remember? When were you going to tell me you were so close to Ashe?”

“When you stopped trying to date everything that walks.”

Sylvain laughed. “Ouch, I can’t believe you wouldn’t come to tell me for any tips!”

“I’m going to stretch my legs. I don’t want to hear you rambling about your ill fated dates.” Felix grabbed his phone and got up. 

“I’ll be here waiting!” Sylvain called out. Felix turned around to glare at him before he turned the corner. He really needed to get up after sitting for so long, it still worked out as a good excuse to leave. He didn’t think Sylvain was around to watch the whole thing. Great now he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Felix grumbled under his breath as he passed by the window. He stopped and stared at the snow landing on the window with a grin. 

He really looked forward to his vacation now.

*~*~*

The rest of the week went by most of the same with Felix ignoring Sylvain once he started to tease him. It wasn’t long before he finished his work then had to get ready for secret santa and the Christmas Party. The way secret santa worked everyone would bring their gifts in, give them to Annette and Mercedes, who would pass them out throughout the day. Felix got his gift, he put it up so Theo wouldn’t get into it, and carried it to work. He couldn’t push back his excitement today not when there would be so many things happening. Ashe would get his gift and they still had plans to meet during their break. He really looked forward to that.

Felix walked into work, gave his present to Annette then walked to his desk to wait for his own. Since he finished the majority of his work, he spent time looking through some files before opening another tab and pulling up recipe for spicy food. He clicked back to one of his files when Mercedes placed his gift in front of him. “Merry Christmas Felix from your secret santa!”

Felix nodded. “Thanks Mercedes,”

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you’re going to join us at the Christmas party. We’re going to reveal everyone’s secret santa then.”

“I’ll be there.”

Mercedes smiled and walked on to deliver the next gift. Felix pulled out the box and opened it to a pair of gloves, a scarf, a box of his favorite tea, and a gift box with different summer sausage in it. He had to admit whoever had him knew what he liked. The gloves and scarf was even his favorite color. He placed them aside and finished up what he was working on. Since it was a slow day Felix didn’t have much to do, well he didn’t feel like doing much work. Ingrid, Sylvain, and Ashe came around to talk with him for a bit. Dimitri even left his office to walk around and hand out their gifts. It may have been corporate gifts, still it was good to see him walking around and not be in his office all day. 

The day passed by without much fuss, until it was time for the Christmas Party. It was in the break room Annette and Mercedes did a nice job decorating it. There was a nice set up of food and drinks along the tables in the back. Felix got a little bit of food and sat off to the side. He wasn’t one for company parties, but he told Annette and Mercedes that he would be coming, he didn’t want to break his word for those two. Besides, it wasn’t long before everyone started walking around and talking with each other. Annette cleared her throat and held up a list in her hand.

“Hello everyone! I’m so glad everyone was able to make it! Now we’re going to reveal secret santa! I think someone had somebody from the verdant wind department, but other than that everyone should be here! Okay, so my secret santa was Dedue! Thank you for the gifts! I had Ingrid, Mercie had Byleth our newest addition, Dimitri had Sylvain, Dedue had Mercie, Byleth had me, Felix had Ashe, and Ashe had Felix! I think Claude had Dimitri so that should be everyone! Thanks again for joining in the fun guys!” Annette exclaimed happily. 

Felix got up to get something more to eat when Ashe walked over and took a seat next to him. He couldn’t keep the excitement off his face as he gripped his cup. “You remembered! I can’t believe you got me a signed copy of my favorite book. Thank you so much! I thought you didn’t like those books?”

“It’s not that I don’t like them I just don’t favor that genre. I’m not one for the idea of knights and someone coming in to save the day. If you are that’s alright. Besides, it was easy to remember with the way you talk about them all the time.”

Ashe laughed. “You know the next book in the series is gonna be out in the new year. I can’t wait for it. Did you like your gifts?”

Felix nodded. “I see that you remembered what I liked too.”

“How could I forget? You don’t say what you like, so when you did I made sure to remember!”

“Well, thank you,” Felix finished the rest of his drink. “...What time are you leaving?”

“Oh, whenever Annette wants to leave. My car isn’t ready for the heavy snowfall that’s supposed to be coming, so she picked me up today. We don’t live that far from each other, it’s fine. Why?”

“I’ll probably be leaving early so if you need a ride I can give you one.”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?”

“If I did I wouldn’t offer it. So, did you want to ride together?”

“Yes, I would, thank you. Let me go tell Annette.” Ashe got up and walked over to Annette while Felix finished his food. He rolled his eyes when he heard a familiar chuckle behind him. “Sylvain not one word.”

“How cute that you two were each other’s secret santas? Who would have known?”

“I thought you had a date why are you still here?”

“Are you blushing? You must really like Ashe.”

“One more word and your drink is gonna be all over your head!”

Sylvain laughed. “No need to waste that drink on me. Why don’t you get one for Ashe?”

“Why don’t you go bother someone else? Dimitri is finally out of his office why don’t you go talk to him?”

“Good idea, I’ll see how far he’s gotten with our beautiful consultant. I’m sure you’ll have a fun night too.” 

“I’m going to finish my food out here.” Felix picked up his plate and walked out of the break room. He walked over to the nearest desk and finished his food. Part of him was happy that Sylvain stopped binging the way he used to during the holiday season. While another side of him wished he would stop being so perspective all the time. Felix got up to get something to drink when Ashe handed him a water bottle. 

“I picked one up when I saw you leave the room.” 

“Thanks,” Felix took the water bottle as Ashe sat next to him. “I told Annette and we’re all good to go! She, um, told us to have a nice night.” He couldn’t keep the sheepish smile off his face as he remembered the way Annette teased him.

“Sylvain said the same thing. I have a feeling they’re working together.” 

Ashe chuckled. “Yeah me too, but I don’t mind them meddling this time.”

Felix reached over as he took his hand under the desk. “I guess it’s not too bad.” He grinned at Ashe who gently squeezed his hand back. They finished the rest of their food, hand in hand, not caring about the gossip they were sure had started to travel around the room. Ashe smiled as he leaned against Felix and continued to drink his water while Felix rubbed his hand. Felix hadn’t decided how he was going to confess though things worked out better than he thought. 

After they finished eating Felix and Ashe cleaned up then gave their goodbyes. They ignored the teases they received on their way out of the room. During the party it snowed harder than it did earlier, many cars in the parking lot windshield mirrors were covered in snow. Felix was glad he decided to park in the garage, he wasn’t in the mood to clean his car off today. He had his new scarf and gloves on as he grabbed his gift and walked over to wait for Ashe by the door. It wasn’t long before Ashe joined him. Felix was ready to take his hand again when he saw Ashe stare at something above his head.

“Um, Felix I think that’s mistletoe.”

Felix looked up to see the plant hanging above the door. He wasn’t surprised that mistletoe would be over the door. He had a feeling a couple of people were involved with that little detail. He turned back to Ashe who looked over with a small smile. “We don’t have to do it. We can just go. I’m sure it was just a joke anyway.”

Felix placed his gift bag down, took off his gloves, and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Ashe’s lips. Ashe’s eyes widened in surprise before he slowly closed them and kissed him back. Felix had planned to do it when they were alone, until he saw that smile when Ashe looked at the mistletoe he figured it wouldn’t be so bad to do it in the office. They kissed for a little while longer before they slowly leaned back. There were things they wanted to say, though for now they didn’t need to say anything. 

Felix placed his gloves back on and grabbed his gift bag. “Ready?”

Ashe nodded. “Ready.”

On their way out of the office Ashe reached over for Felix’s hand. He smiled when Felix squeezed his hand. 

It looked like the holidays were off to a good start.

*~*~*

“Sylvain, did it work?” Annette asked. 

Sylvain chuckled as he leaned back from the door. “It did. I knew they needed that little push.”

“Oh? Is it true? Does Felix have feelings for Ashe?” Dimitri asked.

“I didn’t know you were into the office gossip, boss.” Sylvain joked. “Watching them dance around each other was fun at first, but I know Felix. It would take him forever to make the first move.” 

“Ashe would try to convince himself that Felix liked someone else so he wouldn’t make the first move either. He has a lot of confidence except when it comes to romance.” Annette said.

“So, we decided that they needed a little push and it worked. I have a good feeling about them. I know they’ll make it work. Besides, Felix makes the funniest faces when you bring it up.” Sylvain snickered.

“We can thank Mercie for making sure they got each other for secret santa too.” Annette said.

Mercedes smiled. “I’m happy I could help.”

“Well, they’re gone now I knew that mistletoe would work. Now who wants to get caught under it with me.” Sylvain said with a smile. Everyone in the room laughed and resumed what they were doing before. They were happy that things looked bright for Felix and Ashe. It was the best way to start their vacation.

*~*~*

The storm was heavier than they thought. Felix may have taken Felix back to his place. It was closer and he wouldn’t have to worry about trying to get Ashe home during a snowstorm. Besides, Felix had a guest room it was fine. It took awhile to convince Ashe that it would be easier for him to stay instead of trying to get through to his apartment. Once Ashe calmed down he texted his roommates Caspar and Linhardt where he would be he managed to settle down. 

Once they made it to Felix’s apartment, Ashe looked around in awe. “Wow this place is huge! Are you sure you only have one guest room?”

“I have two, but I’m cleaning that one out for my dad. You can go put your bags up then come meet Theo.”

“Theo? You have a roommate?” 

“Yeah, here he comes. Theo, meet Ashe, our guest.” Felix leaned down and scratched behind Theo’s ears.

Ashe smiled happily as he knelt down to pet Theo. “I didn’t know you had a cat. I love cats!” 

Felix fondly watched Ashe pet Theo before he turned towards the living room. If he didn’t stop he would get the urge to take a picture. “I have things to eat in the kitchen if you get hungry. I’ll be in the living room.”

“Okay!” Ashe pet Theo one more time then got up to place his bag away. Felix turned the tv on and flipped through some channels before he stopped at one of the holiday movies he actually enjoyed. It wasn’t long before Ashe and Theo joined him. Ashe leaned against Felix as Theo settled next to Felix. Ashe took his hand again and Felix linked their fingers together. Watching one of his favorite movies with two of his favorite people was the best way to end the night. 


	2. Planning a Surpise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix decides to do something he's never done before: plan a birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm happy to be joining ashelix week! I've been thinking about these two a lot since I'm going through the golden deer route and got their support again that I couldn't resist joining this week! This is a continuation from "Maybe He Does Like Me" since I do love writing in that universe. 
> 
> You can catch me on twitter at: sunny_clow where I talk about them and my love for Ashe all the time
> 
> Enjoy!

Felix didn’t normally celebrate birthdays. That was more of his father’s thing, he always made it a big deal every year for him and Glenn, but he was used to it. He never considered birthdays to be important enough to have a big celebration every year. Sure, it was nice that he was here another year, that was his gift. He never thought that he would be planning a birthday weekend for anyone, until he started dating Ashe. Felix figured that Ashe would be celebrating his birthday every year when he confessed that he didn’t really spend time on his birthday. Christophe would call him and they would have dinner together with Ashe and their siblings, but he never had a big celebration. Ashe didn’t mind, after he was adopted he was just happy to be around his siblings. That didn’t sit well with Felix. 

Whenever there was a birthday in the office Ashe always made sure that there was a cake in the break room. He worked with Annette to get signatures for the card and if it was one of their friends he would offer to treat them to their meal. Ashe always took the time out to make sure that someone enjoyed their birthday that it was time for the same to happen to him. 

Felix wanted to plan something for Ashe’s birthday. He got as far as getting a table at one of the top restaurants in the city in a private booth, limited editions of his favorite books, and a set of cooking pans he placed on his wishlist awhile back, but he wasn’t very good at planning parties. It’s one of the reasons he had to ask his friends even if it meant he would be teased for months to come, it was worth it for Ashe.

On the day of his birthday Ashe took the day off to relax at home with his cat. That gave Felix enough time to set everything up and get things ready for his surprise. 

“Felix, where are we going?” Ashe asked as he watched Felix place their suitcases in the trunk of his car. 

“It’s a surprise.”

“It’s not like you to have a surprise. Wait, Dimitri is fine, right?”

“Yes, he’s fine, it’s not anything for him. I’m not gonna talk about him when it’s _your_ birthday.” Felix closed the trunk then walked over to Ashe. “It’s your day, I want to talk about what you want to do.”

“I am looking forward to getting away for the weekend. Oh! You haven’t told me where we’re eating dinner either.”

“That’s another surprise.”

Ashe laughed. “This is shaping up to be quite a birthday already. I had such a nice lunch with my family today I can’t wait to see what you have in store for me. Well, I don’t want to be late to my surprise.” 

“Then we should get going.” 

Ashe grinned. “Right, right.”

Felix shook his head as he walked over to the driver seat. Since they started dating, many of Felix’s ways didn’t phase Ashe anymore. In fact, Felix learned that Ashe could whip a smart phrase on him just as easily as he used a cutting knife. He was learning more things about Ashe that made his affection for him grow even more. But he could be mushy towards him later when they were in their hotel room. On the way they talked about the current tv shows they were watching. Felix watched a knight drama with Ashe while Ashe watched a drama about a traveling swordsman who solved problems with Felix. Felix made sure that information didn’t get out. He didn’t need people knowing what he watched in his free time. 

Felix watched as Ashe’s eyes grew big when he recognized the hotel. 

“Wait, are we going here!? Felix, it takes _months_ to book this hotel! They have such a wonderful pool here! How did you get a reservation?”

“Well, being friends with Dimitri does have its benefits. The surprise isn’t over yet.” 

Ashe turned to him with wide eyes. “There’s _more_?”

Felix nodded, not being able to keep the smirk off his face. “Once the valet parks my car I’ll take you inside.”

Ashe couldn’t stop looking at the amazing building in front of him. Sure he stayed at the Fhirdiad Hotel when he was younger with Lonato, but he never imagined being able to come back again as an adult. The capital city had more things than the amazing hotel that Ashe couldn’t wait to check it out. Ashe looked around when Felix stopped the car then got out to grab their bags. Ashe quickly grabbed his bag and waited for Felix. Once Felix tipped the valet he walked into the hotel with Ashe who happily talked about getting a chance to swim. Felix checked in then gestured to the dining room. “Follow me.”

Ashe reached for Felix’s hand on their way over to the dining room. Felix tried not to think about the warmth of Ashe’s hand. He didn’t need to get flustered just yet. He stopped in front of the door to the dining room with Ashe and opened the door to a chorus of “Surprise! Happy Birthday Ashe!”

Ashe’s eyes widened as he looked around. “Really? For me? Thank you everyone! I can’t believe you all did this!”

“Well, it was actually Felix’s idea. He put everything together, we just filled in some blanks for him when he needed it.” Sylvain grinned over at Felix who looked away with a flush on his cheeks.

“When he told us what he wanted to do for your birthday we wanted to help.” Dimitri said.

“We hope we got everything you wanted!” Annette exclaimed.

Ingrid smiled. “We’re happy to celebrate your day Ashe.”

Dedue grinned. “Anything you want we’ll do our best to provide.” 

“Felix? Was this your idea?” Ashe asked.

Felix never liked being the center of attention, even more so now that those bright green eyes were on him. Wait, he can’t get distracted now. “Yes, I’m not good at putting parties together, but they are. You always think about others on their birthday that it was time for us to return the favor. We have a whole floor for the weekend, one of the pools, this dining room, and a reservation at 8. Happy birthday Ashe.” 

Ashe smiled as he wrapped his arms around Felix’s neck. “Thank you so much! This is one of the best gifts I ever received!” He kissed Felix’s cheek. “I hope you’ll swim with me this weekend.”

“I’ll be there. It is your birthday after all.” Felix said.

Ashe gave him a quick kiss before he moved his arms and walked over to his table of gifts. Felix watched him with a small fond smile, not caring who saw him for once. How could he get upset when he saw the smile on Ashe’s face? It was definitely worth it. 


End file.
